


You Always Wanted to Travel

by cmk418



Category: Firefly, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Following his unlikely escape from Oz, Ryan has a conversation with River
Kudos: 1





	You Always Wanted to Travel

“Dark out there,” he said to the girl in the cockpit. She looked too young to be handling flying this – whatever it was. But given all that had happened in the past few hours…

“Firefly.”

“What?”

“Not a cyclone. No red shoes either. Nothing like that going to send you back home, Dorothy Gale.” 

“What the fuck?” _Dorothy Gale, Dorothy Gale._ Where had he heard that name? One of the girls that Cyril used to date, maybe?

“How about a little fire, scarecrow?” the girl said. She was starting to freak him out, and imitating the Wicked Witch of the West wasn’t helping matters. Those parts of the movie always sent him diving behind the couch as a kid. Cyril would laugh…

Oh. _That_ Dorothy Gale. How’d this chick know that the blackness reminded him of that road trip through Kansas to visit Tessie’s mother? _Distract her._

“So where are we now?”

“Third quadrant. Kendratta System.”

“The who to what?”

She grinned at him. “You always wanted to travel. How does it feel?”

“A little shaky.”

She nodded. “He’s had that effect on quite a few people.”

“I thought ships and planes and I guess Firefly-things were always female.”

“Yeah, but the Captain isn’t.” She gave him a grin again.

He could stretch a little bit and give her the connection to Oz, but how the hell did she know that Mal had dominated his thoughts since he came on board?


End file.
